


Close your eyes and feel the burn

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Series: Acid Blind Au [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, acid blind au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: A snippet out of the daily lives of Cuphead and Mugman, who've been imprisoned by the Devil.Mugman spends his day off feeling cold and alone in their cell and thinking about their current situation.Cuphead spends his day spreading his legs for costumers.You know. The usual business.





	Close your eyes and feel the burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the acid blind au, an au in which cuphead and mugman are taken captive by the devil and have their eyes burned out. 
> 
> you can read more about it on my blog
> 
> https://suck-my-cups.tumblr.com/tagged/acid-blind-au/chrono
> 
> please read the tags before anything else. thank you.

It’s cold.

Mugman shivers, curling in on himself. He can feel frosty wind blow through his hollow eyesockets and into his empty head, driving any heat he’s producing by himself away from the inside out. Once upon a time he’d kept liquid in there to keep his body heat constant, but… simply said, the holes where his eyes used to be don’t quite allow that anymore.

Absentmindedly he rubs at the edge of his eye, but pulls away with a hiss. They’re sore as always, somehow forever burning with the acid the Devil poured into his and his brother’s heads on their first day in hell, even though it’s long gone.

His brother…

Mugman wishes Cuphead was here. Or that he was with Cuphead, whatever. At least when Cuphead is around everything feels a little more bearable, especially the countless hours they have to spend alone in their small, cold cell.

But Cuphead’s tending to “costumers”, as the Devil calls them. Fulfilling their disgusting needs and letting them have their way with him.

Well, being forced to, more like. It’s not like they ever had much of a choice, once they fell into the Devil’s hands…

Mugman tries not to think too much about it. He just hopes Cuphead’s gonna be more-or-less okay when he gets back.

As okay as either of them can be anymore.

He feels like he should be thankful that only Cuphead was requested today, that he doesn’t have to spread his legs and let people fuck him until he’s so sore he can barely move, but it feels wrong. Mostly because Cuphead is still out there, and perhaps there aren’t less costumers than usual, but they just want to make one of them into their personal cumbucket and-

Mugman shakes his head, forcefully cutting the thought off before he can finish it. He grabs himself by the rim of his cup, pulling it down between his knees and clamps his eyes shut. Not that he can see in the first place, but it’s the remainder of a habit from when they still lived with Elder Kettle.

How long has it been?

How long until Cuphead returns?

Mugman sniffles, trying to stop tears from falling before they can even come out.

He hates this place so much, he just wants to go home, sit on the couch with Cuphead and Elder Kettle and have hot cocoa while they cuddle in front of the fireplace, listening with wonder to Elder Kettle’s stories from when he was young.

He hopes Cuphead gets back soon.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s right you slut, take it all!”

Cuphead squirms as a slimy tentacle forces its way into his cunt while he sucks his current costumer’s dick, trying not to choke as his mouth is being fucked mercilessly. It’s not the largest dick he’s taken, he mentally notes, but it’s definitely up there. He’d probably be crying his eyes out if he weren’t so used to this by now, after at least 6 others have abused his throat, ass, vagina and dick.

And that this is basically the daily routine. That too.

The tentacle in his cunt shoves itself deeper, and he lets out a moan for effect, knowing that most costumers like it when he reacts to them. Not to mention the appreciative grunt he just got out of the person fucking him, probably happy with the vibrations his moan caused.

He almost squeaks in surprise when the tentacle jerks out of him again, and he’s pulled off of the costumer’s dick. He’s being manhandled to sit up and before he can get his bearings, the dick he’d just been sucking is sliding between his vulva, wet with spit and trying to find the entrance to his vagina while it’s owner humps him rapidly, impatiently.

“B-beg for- mfffuck- it bitch.”

Cuphead almost lets out a sigh in frustration, and if he still had them, he’d have rolled his eyes. He hates begging.

What the costumer says goes though.

Taking a deep breath, he tilts his head backwards and arches his spine in a curve, making a show of himself for the costumer. “Please,” he breathes, his voice raw and laced with a practiced seductiveness, “f-fuck me, pl-please! M-make me yours, p-put your dick in me- ohhh- I-I’m y-your dirty slut!”

His begging pleases the costumer, who’s hissing a low ‘yesss’ into his shoulder, before suddenly his hips are being grabbed and his pussy is being filled to the brim, making him scream with the rushed and fast paced movements. He quickly manages to cover up the pained scream with practiced ease, turning it into a slur of begging for more.

“A-Ahh! M-Mmmm- y-yes! M-more! More! F-fuck me-Haahhh- Harder-!”

As predicted, the costumer enjoys his begging, and speeds up, bouncing Cuphead in his lap with vigor. Cuphead almost gags in disgust when he feels the same tentacle from before rubbing on his body, exploring his lithe figure and eventually settling on his dick, jerking it to the same tempo the guy is fucking him.

Against his will, he can feel pleasure coiling in his lower belly, building and building like a balloon ready to explode. He lets out a guttural groan, a real one this time, and finds himself unwittingly humping into the tentacle.

He’s almost relieved when he can feel the costumer tense up, releasing a high pitched yell as he’s coming inside Cuphead’s vagina, filling him up with multiple ropes of sticky cum.

Before long, the guy is pulling out, dick softening, and Cuphead grimaces as he feels the cum seeping out of his vagina already. Gross.

Unceremoniously, the costumer pushes Cuphead off and away from him with a grunt. In the past, Cuphead might’ve complained about being treated like this, but by now he’s completely used to it, and merely listens as the guy messes around in the room, presumably getting his discarded clothes and putting them on.

Some costumers like to talk while they get ready to leave, but this one, like many, just ignores him, probably thinking him unworthy of talking to directly unless it is for sexual favors.

They’re pretty much right though, he somberly thinks to himself. At this point, he’s not sure if he can even properly _hold_ a conversation with anyone that is not Mugman. After all, they’re only good for this stuff. Only good as fucktoys for the patrons of the Devil’s casino, or just… whoever pays the Devil, really.

He can only guess.

Soon enough, he hears the door open, and the piercing scent of cigar smoke filling the room tells him it’s Mr. Wheezy. He’s probably here to remind the costumer their time with him is up.

“Aight, time’s up. Get outta here now, yer done anyway.”

“Yea, whatever, you don’ gotta rush me Wheeze.”

Oh, so it’s someone Mr. Wheezy knows. Cuphead briefly wonders if this is one of Wheezy’s “favors” he’s paying off, but discards the thought. The guy who had Wheezy’s job before him did that once, and needless to say, the Devil was quick to remind everyone that using his property to pay off your own debts was strictly prohibited.

He never heard the guy again. Cuphead’s pretty sure the Devil killed him. Or something like that.

Cuphead’s startled out of his thoughts when the door slams closed, Mr. Wheezy and the costumer having left without him noticing.

Cuphead stares vaguely in the direction of the door, listening closely until Wheezy and his company are gone, before he sighs and sags into the pillows on the bed, letting his sore body relax for a moment. It’s been a rough day, and it’s taking its toll on him. He’s lucky the last costumer asked he be bathed beforehand, or else there’d be drying cum leaking from more than just his pussy. It still feels disgusting, he still feels tainted, but at least it could be worse.

He wonders if he has any more costumers.

He hopes not, he’d like to end this day in a relatively good state. He wants to be with Mugman as soon as possible, so his brother can take away the feeling of the costumers inside him.

Replace it with himself.

Sex is so much better when it’s not being forced onto him. When it’s with Mugman. Yes, it’s is brother, but at this point Cuphead and Mugman have both been so defiled by hundreds, thousands of costumers that they really don’t have it in them to care anymore. Sex is what they’re for, and if it feels good with one another, why not?

He lifts his head up when the door creaks open, along with the telltale sound of an imp entering- nails hitting the ground as it scuttles into the room, along with the swish-swish of its tail.

“H-hey! Yer goin’ back to yer cell, understood?” It says in a squeaky voice, and Cuphead could almost cry with relief. He immediately forces his body into moving, and follows it by the sound it makes as it walks.

Imps are pretty noisy creatures, which is good for Cuphead and Mugman, because it means they know when they’re coming or where they’re going. Unlike the Devil or King Dice, who seem to almost float when they walk, gracefully avoiding making sounds until they’re already onto the brothers.

Damn creeps that they are.

Soon, they arrive at the brother’s shared cell. The imp snakes its tail around Cuphead’s leg while it opens the cell door, making sure he doesn’t run off while it’s distracted.

Cuphead almost scoffs. He’s completely blind, where would he go? He doesn’t know his way around inkwell hell. Not enough to escape at least.

With a click, the door unlocks, and from one moment to the next Cuphead is being swept off his feet and thrown into the cell without grace. He hits the wall with a loud ‘oomph’ as the imp closes the door again, cackling.

His unfortunate entrance did not go unnoticed by his brother.

“Cuphead!” He hears Mugman call for him, but for the moment he’s a little too disoriented to know from where. “Cup, are you okay?”

He lets out a pained groan before replying. “I’m okay.”

Mugman’s worriedly shuffling around, trying to find his brother by touch. “Keep talking, Cup, I-I’ll be right with you.” Pause. More shuffling. “A-are you, um… d-did they clean you up?”

“They did, but I had another costumer after, so I’m still pretty gross.” Cuphead says, rubbing the back of his head, “Fucker came into my pussy. Didn’t even bother cleaning me out.”

Mugman hums, before finally feeling the rim of Cuphead’s head, and letting out a little noise in victory. “Are you okay otherwise?” he asks while sliding down in a sitting position, purposely clinking his head together with his brother’s gently in a comforting, nonverbal way of saying ‘hello, I’m here’.

Cuphead leans into Mugman, returning the greeting, before answering, “I feel sore as hell. Glad it wasn’t you in my place.”

Mugman sighs, letting his hands wander over his brother’s body, making sure Cuphead isn’t covering any wounds or cracks up. When he’s satisfied with that, he lowers his head towards Cuphead’s groin.

“You’re gonna help me clean up?” Cuphead asks, noting Mugman’s movement, “you don’t have to.”

“You know I don’t mind, Cuphead.” Mugman says gently, kissing down Cuphead’s happy trail, “I wanna make you happy, Cups.”

Cuphead chuckles, opening his legs so Mugman can settle more easily. “You do, Mugman, you know that.”

Mugman nuzzles at Cuphead’s dick, careful with his empty sockets, before lowering his head, and licking a stripe between Cuphead’s vulva. He wrinkles his nose a little at the taste of the cum on Cuphead. Whoever that last asshole was, his cum has a really foul taste, but knowing that he can help Cuphead like this has Mugman licking a few more times up and down Cuphead’s pussy. He can hear and feel Cuphead shuffle a bit on his ass, which he interprets as a good sign.

He continues licking and kissing at Cuphead, cleaning the cum that had already leaked out off, before moving to his brother’s entrance. He can taste Cuphead’s pretty wet, and he’s letting out little pleased sounds, encouraging Mugman. He licks his lips, and drives his tongue into Cuphead, trying to scoop out the cum.

Cuphead lets out a pleased moan when Mugman enters him with his tongue , squirming a little. Even after a day of being used, Mugman somehow still manages to make him feel good.

Maybe it’s because he actually loves Mugman.

Mugman delves deeper and deeper, putting in more enthusiasm in his efforts to clean up his brother’s cunt for him, and make him feel good as added bonus.

He’d do this any day for Cuphead.

It doesn’t take much longer for Cuphead to feel the coiling in his belly, the telltale sign of an oncoming orgasm, and grabs Mug’s head by the rim without thinking, pushing him into his genitals, before the feeling erupts, and with a yell he’s coming in Mugman’s face.

Mugman rises from Cuphead’s lap while his brother comes down from his orgasm, rubbing Cuphead’s fluids off of his face. “How are you feeling, Cup?”

“Still sore as hell,” Cuphead breathes out, “but much better. Less gross.”

Mugman cuddles into Cuphead, pulling his brother closer to himself. “I’m glad I could help.”

Cuphead answers by returning Mugman’s hug. “


End file.
